


One Midsummer, Perhaps

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Celibacy, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Midsummer and Severus has been alone and celibate for years. On impulse, he decides to visit the Leaky Cauldron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Midsummer, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> I know Remus-as-prostitute is rather an old chestnut, but hope that it's not _too_ predictable.

_Four years is a long time to be celibate_ , reflected Severus as he pulled on his robes and buttoned them up. Today was Midsummer, which made it exactly four years. The last time he'd had sex with anyone other than himself had been during a Solstice celebration with a group of Death Eaters shortly before Voldemort's downfall. He had ended up in a rather disappointing threesome with Avery and Gibbon, when he'd hoped to be with Lucius Malfoy.

Severus sat on the edge of his bed to pull on his shoes. He had made no plans for today, only thought vaguely that perhaps he might collect several herbs that were most potent at Midsummer, but perhaps after that he would go to a pub. Not either of the ones in Hogsmeade, but the Leaky Cauldron, in London. He might even take a room for the night and see if he could find a willing partner to share it with him.

Yes. He would do that. The only question that remained in Severus's mind was whether he should use some means to disguise himself. His face was not unknown as a onetime supporter of Lord Voldemort, and as a present professor at Hogwarts. Severus preferred not to bring undue attention to himself or the school. He considered his options. There was a supply of Polyjuice Potion in the cupboards, brewed when he was demonstrating the technique to the Fifth Years last spring. He could use that, although it would necessitate locating a suitable Muggle to serve as doppelgänger and harvesting a few hairs from him. The more serious drawback the having to sip the vile stuff every hour.

As he harvested his herbs that morning and deftly prepared each to dry, Severus weighed the benefits and drawbacks of Polyjuice, and finally decided that he would risk using his own appearance. He shaved and bathed and washed his hair, binding it back sleekly with a thong at the base of his neck, a style he did not normally favour as it emphasised his beaky nose, but which ought to alter his appearance enough to preclude easy recognition.

Dumbledore, of course, just happened to pass through the Great Hall as Severus was reaching for the Floo powder to transport himself to London.

"Good luck to you on this fine Midsummer day," the Headmaster said, the twinkle in his eye appearing even more pronounced than usual.

Severus flushed and muttered, "Thank you." He had the distinct impression that Dumbledore knew his purpose... and perhaps even whether he would succeed.

He tossed the Floo powder into the fire and said, "The Leaky Cauldron," as he stepped through.

* * *

  
 _Midsummer day is not bad for business_ , thought Remus. Four tricks already and it was only midafternoon. He would try for one more and then stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a pint or two. Old Tom didn't allow open solicitation in the pub, although he turned a blind eye if one were discreet. Remus had done well enough today that he would probably not bother, unless an exceptionally good prospect turned up. For the moment, however, he turned his attention to the passers by, who wouldn't be strolling down Carn Alley if they weren't potential clients, whether for Remus and his ilk or for the women a bit further along.

An hour later, Remus counted his day's take. Twenty-four Galleons and seven Sickles, not bad at all. Remus never worked during the full moon, of course, nor the day immediately preceding or following it, but he could afford to take several extra days off this month if he wanted.

He re-applied his makeup. Remus didn't cross-dress, but trial and error had shown that he scored more tricks with an androgynous look, including a made up face. Plus, the cosmetics hid his scars. He didn't normally bother to disguise the scars that marked his body; by the time a client saw those, if he saw them at all, he was unlikely to care. One or two had seen them and asked, and Remus trotted out a story he'd concocted about being mauled as a child by a feral Kneazle. It seemed to go down well enough.

The pub was not crowded when Remus walked in. He wasn't surprised. At Midsummer all the wizarding families who could manage it were doubtless celebrating out in the fine weather. Many, although certainly not all, wizarding business establishments were closed today; Gringotts, for instance, and Flourish & Blotts, and Madam Malkin's.

He ordered his pint and turned to survey the room. There was one corner where those who preferred same-sex encounters tended to congregate, so he checked there first.

At the moment the only person in that spot was a young wizard about Remus's own age. He looked somewhat familiar, but Remus couldn't immediately place him. Pint in hand, he strolled over to the table.

"Are you waiting for someone, or may I sit here?" He used the somewhat higher than natural, teasing tone that he put on for soliciting clients, although he wasn't sure if this man would be one or not. If Remus liked him well enough, he wouldn't even reveal his usual occupation, much less charge him.

The other man shrugged. "Sit if you like."

His voice gave him away. Remus had to work hard not to show his astonishment, but now that he looked closely, he could see that the man was Severus Snape, from his own year at Hogwarts.

* * *

  
The bloke who invited himself to sit at Severus's table was a little on the poncy side, it was true, but Severus had already been there alone for nearly an hour nursing his pint. He wasn't going to turn down a potential partner too quickly.

"No holiday plans, I gather? Neither have I." The man took a gulp and licked the foam from his upper lip.

Severus could see that he was wearing makeup. Usually extreme fashion like that put him off, but it seemed to suit this man. "No." He cleared his throat. "No plans."

There was something about the fellow that seemed familiar, yet Severus couldn't place it. The man pulled out a crumpled packet of cigarettes and offered one to Severus, who shook his head. The man plucked one out for himself and put it to his lips, lighting it with a graceful gesture.

From that movement on top of the makeup Severus realised who, or rather _what_ , he must be.

"You work Carn Alley," he said flatly.

An equally lithe shrug was his response. "What if I do?" The voice sounded too tired to come from the lips of someone who seemed no older than Severus. "Even whores take time off once in a while. But I'll go if you'd rather."

"No, don't." Severus regretted having spoken so hastily. "What's your name?"

The other man hesitated for a moment. "John. What's yours?"

Merlin's blue balls, he hadn't thought of that. "Severus" was hardly a common name; it would identify him instantly. "Er, Tom," he said as his eye happened to light on Tom behind the bar.

"Tom," repeated John, and nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Tom."

"Likewise." Severus took a relieved gulp of his drink, finishing it. "Did you want another?" he offered as he rose, noticing that John was nearly halfway through his already.

"Ta. I'll get the next round," said John.

When Severus returned with fresh drinks, John smiled at him. "Tell me about yourself, Tom."

Whether it was the beer or his years of emotional solitude or the sheer friendliness in John's voice, Severus didn't know, but he found himself saying more about his life than he perhaps intended, although he was careful to edit out certain things.

John was a good listener, paying close attention and occasionally prompting Severus to continue. At one point he rose and fetched another round of drinks, handing the glass directly to Severus rather than placing it on the table. Their fingers brushed, and Severus felt a jolt of desire pulse through him. Mentally he counted up the money in his pocket, and decided that whatever the price, he could afford to have John if he wanted. And he _did_ want.

* * *

  
There was a moment when Remus feared Severus had recognised him, and he was relieved when it appeared Severus had merely guessed his occupation, not his identity. He quickly turned the conversation into other channels, asking about Severus's past, and found himself by turns horrified and enthralled by what Severus said, despite knowing that there were some striking omissions from his story. He kept his eyes on Severus's face, gauging his interest. He took the opportunity of bringing a new round of drinks to let his fingers brush Severus's as he handed the glass over, and saw Severus's eyes dilate, just slightly, not something one would notice unless looking for it, but Remus made his living from noticing such small signs of interest and following up on them. He had already decided that he wouldn't charge Severus, and in fact regretted that Severus had twigged he was a prostitute, but there was nothing to be done about that now.

"So, Tom," said Remus as Severus wound down. "It sounds as though you haven't been seriously involved with anyone in quite a while."

A dull flush stained Severus's cheeks. "No."

"That's all right." Remus reached across the table for Severus's hand and stroked a thumb lightly over his wrists. In fact there was something almost irresistibly appealing about the thought of being the one to end Severus's long-time celibacy. For years he'd been ashamed of how the Marauders treated Severus in school; this could be a way of making up for that a little bit, even if Severus didn't know who he was. "Would you like to come back to my room?"

Severus blinked a few times – Remus decided he must be very slightly drunk – and then nodded.

"Come on then."

In his line of work, Remus didn't normally go in much for kissing. Kissing was intimate, emotional, not something he wanted to share with an ordinary trick. Yet as Severus stood ill-at-ease next to Remus's bed, Remus stepped close and kissed Severus full on the lips, his tongue darting into Severus's mouth.

He broke the kiss when he felt Severus begin to relax, and undid the buttons of Severus's robes. _How like a Slytherin to wear old-fashioned formal robes even to a pub at Midsummer_ , he thought. Remus himself had on somewhat tatty Muggle-style jeans and a tight T-shirt. He knelt as he reached Severus's hips and leaned forward so that his breath stirred the hairs around Severus's erect cock.

"Would you like me to suck you off?" he asked, looking up.

Severus was peering down at him with a peculiar expression of confusion and pride and lust, all together. He didn't quite seem to understand the question, so Remus answered it himself.

"Let's start with that and see where things go."

Gently he urged Severus to sit on the bed, knees parted so that Remus could place himself between them. He licked a long wet stripe up from Severus's bollocks to the tip of his prick, tasting the bitter drops already welling in the slit. Severus sighed and opened his thighs wider, leaning back on his hands. When Remus glanced up, Severus was watching him.

He would change that; he would get Severus so hot that his entire focus would be inward, on his own sensations rather than the person stimulating them.

Remus licked again, and again, swirling his tongue around the tip as if he were sucking on an ice lolly, before settling down to work in earnest. He used both hands as well as his mouth, feeling over Snape's bollocks and jostling them gently in their sac, stroking over the skin behind until he had a fingertip pressed against the tight wrinkled pucker of Severus's anus.

His tongue and lips remained busily at work on the shaft of Snape's prick, but he paused his finger's exploration to see if Severus would object. Some men disliked it when Remus touched them there, only wanting to be on the penetrating side of sex with another man, whether it was mouth or arse they were fucking, as if it would lessen them to be on the receiving side. Remus didn't care, just shrugged and let them do whatever they liked. He personally thought a little anal stimulation doubled the pleasure of an orgasm, but he wasn't paid to broaden anyone's horizons unwilling.

Severus didn't object. To the contrary, he pushed against Remus's fingertip until it was in up to the first knuckle. Remus pulled his mouth away from Severus's cock for a moment and murmured a hasty lubricating charm. As he renewed his suckling assault on Severus's erection, his finger slid all the way inside Severus's arse. He moved in circles, at the same time rubbing his thumb over Severus's perineum. Severus gave a muffled moan, surprising Remus, for until then he had been silent. Under Remus's tongue Severus's rigid shaft quivered, and without further warning Severus came in his mouth. Remus swallowed the bitter fluid, let his finger slip out of Severus's arsehole, and sat back on his heels.

"Good?" he asked.

Severus's eyes were still open, Remus was disappointed to see, but his chest was heaving with quick breaths.

" I... I didn't intend that," said Severus.

"No?" Remus opened his eyes wide. "It was no problem for me. Or was it that you would prefer to fuck me... or have me fuck you? We've all the time we want, you know."

* * *

  
It was embarrassing to have come as quickly as he had, although Severus acknowledged to himself that given his years of celibacy, it was not surprising. John didn't seem to think it odd, however, and when he suggested that they could wait for Severus to recover and have another go, any way Severus liked, it soothed his disgruntlement with himself. John might well have made the suggestion in order to get more gold out of Severus, to be sure, but he had sounded sincere, and just now that was enough.

As Severus lay back on the bed, recovering, John stretched out beside him. He was still fully clothed, Severus was a little startled to realize. He pulled his own robes to conceal his now-limp prick, although he knew it was a foolish gesture in the circumstances. Still, it made him feel somewhat more in command of the situation.

"I told you a lot about myself," he said, "but I don't know anything much about you except your profession and your name."

John snorted. "People rarely want to know more about me."

"I'm not 'people'," said Severus, irritated, "and I don't know what the etiquette is in this situation. I was curious, so I asked."

With a shrug, John said, "I didn't get on with my family. They were ashamed of me, you see, because I'm not traditionally employable. There's really not much else to tell."

"Were?" pounced Severus.

"Were," John agreed. "They were targeted by Death Eaters, about five years ago now. So they're gone, and turning tricks is how I make my living. I won't last too much longer at it, though." He stated it matter-of-factly. "I'm getting too old."

Severus admired John's lack of self-pity, but he couldn't help protesting, "Surely there's _something_ else you could do. Your spell work is good if that lubrication charm is anything to judge by. There must be some job, some business that would hire you."

"Unlikely." John pulled a face. Something about his expression jogged Severus's memory, but he couldn't think why. "As a whore, I work for myself, and I'm not sure my, er, clients would be willing references for perspective employers."

Severus had to acknowledge the truth of that, but he still thought that John was selling himself short. He was well spoken, clearly had magical training – despite his lack of accent, Severus guessed that he'd attended a Wizarding school in America or Australia , perhaps the Billabong Academy which was reputed to have an excellent Charms instructor – and his abilities ought to be sufficient to secure an entry-level position. Perhaps he had personality flaws which would be a problem in a more traditional environments, such as lack of punctuality, or inability to get on with workmates, or chronic illness. For a moment Severus considered taking John to see Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster was frequently sympathetic to hard luck cases. If Severus did so, however, it would be quite plain that he'd been reduced to hiring a prostitute for his sexual needs, and he wasn't prepared to let anyone else know that, not even Dumbledore.

The conversation thus drifted to a halt, to be revived a few minutes later when John said, "I presume you _are_ interested in another round – did you want to fuck me when you've recovered? I won't need to do much to prepare; I had several clients earlier today." There was no trace of embarrassment in his voice.

The thought of plunging into John's arse, riding him with abandon, tempted Severus. On the other hand, he very much enjoyed bottoming to a good top. Using a dildo, even one charmed to move, simply wasn't the same, and it had been nearly five years since he'd last had a cock up his own arse. _That_ had been Lucius Malfoy's, who was so exquisitely skilled that Severus had not wanted to sully the memory with a lesser experience.

A prostitute like John ought to be well-versed in the art, however.

"I think I'd rather that you fuck me, if you don't mind," muttered Severus

John laughed, a happy laugh, not a mocking one. "I'd be delighted to fuck you if that's what you want, Tom."

Severus did a double take at the name, then recalled that he'd given a false one back in the pub. "Er, you might not need much preparation, but I'm afraid I will," he said.

"Preparation, yes." John looked thoughtful, then his expression became devilish. "Have you ever been rimmed?"

Severus knew what John meant. It had always sounded a rather disgusting activity, but John appeared not to think so, not with that anticipatory gleam in his eye. _Surely accepting that service would cost a good deal?_ he thought. "It seems a bit... extravagant," he said cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry about that." John brushed Severus's concern aside. "I know an excellent cleaning charm, and if you've never experienced it, you should."

Very shortly Severus found himself kneeling with his bare arse in the air, head down and braced against his folded arms. He couldn't catch the words of the charm that John murmured, but it left him feeling tingly and slick. John began at the top of his crack, kneading his arse cheeks as he drew his tongue down and over Severus's quivering hole.

"Relax," John murmured, and Severus did his best to obey. John's tongue worked around in circles, a little saliva trickling down over the backs of Severus's bollocks as he did so.

* * *

  
Severus's hole was not quite as tight as Remus expected, given how long it had apparently been since Severus had last had sex; it might be that he opted for artificial aids. Remus pointed his tongue and used it like a little cock to push against the wrinkled sphincter, wriggling it a bit once he had penetrated a centimetre or two inside.

"Ah," sighed Severus against the mattress, and Remus smiled inwardly. He loved the thought that was causing the Marauders' old enemy to feel such pleasure.

He'd never had anything particularly against Severus, certainly not to begin with, but had just gone along with Sirius and James, that being the way of friendship at their age. After a while and a good deal of reciprocal baiting and revenge, there had seemed no way out.

Remus circled his tongue, nudging Severus to let go, relax, open to him. Bit by bit Severus did so, until finally Remus felt he was ready. In the meantime Remus had put one hand to his jeans and shoved them down far enough to free his cock. He didn't dare undress fully, not with his scars. So far Severus hadn't recognized him and Remus planned to keep it that way, but the werewolf scars would be like a giant sign announcing his identity to someone as quick on the uptake as Severus.

He murmured another couple of lubricating spells, one for Severus and the other to grease up his own prick, then knelt up and put the head of it against Severus's stretched hole.

Severus took him with ease, in as if they were made to fit together, engulfing every centimetre of Remus's substantial cock and exhaling on a groan when Remus was fully inside.

Remus would have paused there, to allow Severus to adjust to his presence, but Severus growled, " _Move_ , damn it. Fuck me."

So Remus did, beginning with a slow withdrawal and then pushing in again, altering his angle slightly with each thrust until Severus gasped and grunted and said, " _There_ , yes, like that," and then picking up the tempo until he was fucking with true abandon in a way he never did with paying clients, no matter what they asked for.

The pressure built in his bollocks as they slapped against Severus's perineum. Remus bit his lips against the mounting tension, wanting to prolong it not so much for his own sake as to make it the best for Severus that he possibly could, but after a few more minutes he succumbed, spunk spurting from his prick and deep into Severus's arse in a series of delicious pulses.

Remus relaxed forward, sliding his hand around Severus's hip and fumbling for his cock. As he rather expected, the stimulation of his prostate had left Severus only half-hard, but that changed quickly as Remus began to fondle him.

"You _could_ still fuck _me_ if you wanted, you know," Remus murmured against Severus's back. "Do you want to?"

Severus's prick throbbed in his hand as Severus said in a rough whisper, "Yes."

"Just give me a minute, then." Remus pulled away, rolled off the bed, and padded over to the tiny en suite bathroom that had been one of the most desirable features of this flat. He had several pints of used beer to get rid of, but more importantly, he needed to use one of his small stock of scar-disguising spells. They were expensive and he avoided using them except with the rare client who wanted nakedness but objected to his scarred appearance. Although there were few marks on his back and arse and the backs of his thighs, it was better to play it safe, Remus considered.

Disguised and relieved, he returned to the other room. Severus was standing.

"May I?" He gestured to the bathroom behind Remus.

"Of course."

Remus stood waiting until Severus came back. Drawing him down to the bed again, he stroked Severus's cock, delighting in the quick response.

* * *

  
 _John hadn't been quite up to the Lucius Malfoy standard of fucking_ , Severus thought, _but he'd been very good nonetheless._ And now Severus was going to return the favour. His prick was already hard again from John's touches; all that was needed was a little lubrication, and he'd be ready.

Or perhaps not just yet. John was stroking along Severus's jaw line and asking, "How do you want me? On my knees as you were, standing, me riding you from on top, what?"

Severus was unused to being asked his position preferences quite so bluntly. He had always simply gone along with whatever Lucius suggested in their encounters, and his few other partners had mostly also been the orchestrators, even when they wanted Severus to top. He supposed this was a reflection of John's work as a prostitute, making sure his clients got what they wanted.

Well, Severus would replicate that classic prostitute-client scenario, the standing quickie... although perhaps not quite so quick, given that Severus had already come once this evening.

"Standing, against the wall," he said.

John complied, tugging down his jeans – he was wearing no pants underneath – and facing the wall. He turned his head to flash a smile at Severus over his shoulder. "Come on then, Tom. You've a lovely big cock, and my arse is just waiting for you to fill it."

The line about his cock being large was flattery, of course; Severus knew quite well that his was only average size, indeed John's own was larger by a not-inconsiderable amount. But that was all right; it was nice to hear, even if not entirely true. Severus stepped closer, taking his cock in hand and stroking it.

"I'm ready, no worries," John murmured, which Severus took to mean that he had used a suitable lubrication charm already, perhaps while Severus had been urinating. John's arsehole gave way to his thrust with ease, embracing him with slick warmth. Severus drew a deep shuddering breath, withdrew, and pushed in again very slowly, savouring the feel of it.

"That's right, Tom, however you like, it's all fine to me," John crooned, pushing his hips back just a little against Severus as if to invite him in further.

Severus continued his slow rhythm. There was nothing to hurry for, nowhere he needed to be and nothing he needed to do at this moment except to take pleasure in the willing body before him, a body which had already found similar pleasure in his own.

Dreamily he moved, his hands exploring the tight roundness of John's buttocks, the surprisingly muscular tautness of his chest and abdomen. He pinched one of John's nipples through the cotton of his T-shirt, and was gratified when a moan came from John's throat and his arse clenched tighter around Severus's prick. He played with both nipples then for a while, pinching them up to taut peaks before smoothing them again with gentle circles of his thumb.

Almost imperceptibly he had speeded up his thrusts. Now he said to John, his voice rasping, "Talk dirty to me."

"All right, Tom. Shall I tell you how marvellous it feels to be filled up by you? There's nothing like having a hot prick pounding into me, using me, turning me inside out with pleasure. You can fuck me for an hour and I'd still be ready for more, but then again, I love to be filled with hot cream, so a five-minute or even two-minute quickie is good too. I wish I could see us in a mirror right now, watch as that gorgeous thick red cock of yours slides in and out, in and out, impaling me, all juicy with lube. So fuck me, yeah, fuck me hard, let my arse help you come however and whenever you're ready."

He continued talking, telling Severus how good his prick felt in John's arse, encouraging him, but Severus scarcely heard it now. He was past the point of no return, on a path of sensation that could and did only end in one place, perhaps the most intense and powerful climax he'd ever experienced. Not even with Lucius had he had greater pleasure. Equal, possibly, but never greater.

Wrung out, limp, Severus was grateful that John turned and guided him to sit back down on the bed.

When he he had recovered somewhat he kept his head bowed. He wasn't quite sure what to do now; ought he to offer to pay John or should he expect John to tell him what the sum owing was? The silence between them stretched out awkwardly. At last Severus said, "Er, shall I, that is, what do I owe you?"

He said the words hurriedly and without looking at John's face until he finished, but when he did he saw that John was flushed.

" _Nothing._ Not a Knut. You wanted me, I wanted you, like any two blokes. I wasn't for hire for this."

Severus started to ask if he was sure, but decided that it would be offensive. "Thank you" also seemed wrong. He settled for saying, "It was a pleasure. It certainly made _my_ Midsummer far better than I expected this morning."

"I'm glad." John smiled and once again Severus had that elusive sense of almost-recognition.

On impulse he suggested, "Perhaps we could get together again some time, if that would be all right with you?"

"Perhaps." A flicker of emotion that Severus thought was sadness flickered over John's face before he erased it. "You can find me in Carn Alley most days... for the time being, anyhow."

Severus had to content himself with that response, but John's "perhaps" carried infinitely more possibility than he had enjoyed in a long time.


End file.
